


Survivors

by TheDelta42



Series: Beckett and the Dominion War [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Lower Decks (Cartoon)
Genre: Beckett slowly finding the will to live, Multi, Sudden surprise, another involving time travel, one set around the time of the Mars attack, people die, there are going to be more parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42
Summary: Beckett's former commanding officer arrives on the Cerritos, with a small fleet at his back, and gives Beckett and the Crew of the Cerritos some news that shakes them to the core.
Relationships: Beckett Mariner & Carol Freeman, Beckett Mariner/OC
Series: Beckett and the Dominion War [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941859
Kudos: 15





	Survivors

**_ Survivors _ **

Beckett tensed as Admiral Jonas appeared on the view screen.

“Admiral Jonas,” Said Captain Freeman, gripping the arms of her chair, “to what do we owe the pleasure?”

 _“It’s a bit difficult to explain like this, Captain.”_ Said Admiral Jonas, _“Permission to come aboard and discuss the matter in person?”_

Captain Freeman stilled for a second, before nodding, “Permission granted, Shaxs head to transporter room one and await the Admiral.”

“Yes, Captain.” Said Shaxs, going to the turbolift.

“Mariner,” Said Freeman, turning to her daughter, “any idea what this is about?”

“No, Captain,” Said Beckett, turning her chair to face the bridge, “the Admiral hasn’t been afraid to give briefings via and view screen. In fact, it’s usually his preferred method of communication.”

“Anything on why he’d be acting this way?” Questioned Freeman, making Beckett frown.

“The only ties he expressed this level of paranoia was when we were on the ground with the Klingons,” Said Mariner, “he refused to speak to anyone unless they proved they weren’t a Changeling.”

“How’d they do that?” Asked Boimler, just as the turbolift doors opened admitting Shaxs and the Admiral.

“Captain.” Greeted Jonas, looking around the bridge, his eyes stopping on Mariner, “Ensign.”

“Sir.” Responded Mariner, quickly saluting the Admiral.

“It’d be best if you were briefed in private.” Said Jonas, walking towards the Captain’s ready room.

“Admiral,” Said Captain Freeman, “with all due respect, the crew is going to be informed about the nature of you visit anyway, and I can be certain that they’re all trustworthy individuals.”

Jonas paused, before looking at Mariner and then back at the Captain.

“Starfleet Command believes that there are survivors from the Battle of Tyra,” Said Jonas, making Beckett’s heart stop, “survivors that the Dominion failed to return after they surrendered.”

“Is there any proof of that?” Asked Command Ransom, getting to his feet.

Jonas produced a PADD and handed it to Beckett, “Can you ascertain that message is factual?”

Beckett looked at the message in question, and her eyes widened. Giving a minute nod, Jonas handed the PADD over to Captain Freeman.

“These are communiques,” Said Freeman, looking over the PADD, “from a facility in the Alpha Quadrant.”

“Check the serial numbers attached to them,” Said Jonas, “Three of them are from _Argentina_ , namely my Chief Medical Officer, one of his staff and my Operations Officer.”

Freeman froze, before looking at the Admiral.

“Of course, Command believes the messages are fake and were fabricated by the True Way movement.” Said Jonas, “They’ve decided not to launch a rescue operation, saying it’d be a ‘too great of a risk to be chasing ghosts.’”

“I assume that’s not why you decided to see us.” Said Freeman, folding her arms.

“I’ve decided to conduct the operation anyway,” Said Jonas, his hands going behind his back, “We currently have seven ships, powerful, large enough to carry the population of a small planet.”

“Then why come to us?” Asked Freeman, her eyes narrowing.

“I require Mariner’s expertise,” Said Jonas, “She knew Dominion mine fields inside and out, she knew how to dismantle one and make one go off in a way that looked accidental.”

Freeman was silent, quietly looking around the bridge crew.

“And” Said Jonas, “The _Cerritos_ is capable of attaching itself to a separate engineering section, seeing how it’s a multi-purpose vessel, it’d be ideal for any variety of missions.”

Beckett slowly looked around, before Freeman spoke, “What purpose did you have in mind?”

“Mine sweeping,” Said Jonas, “Mariner is good, but we’ll be looking to get rid of the mines in mass, disabling the one by one will take too long.”

“Alright.” Said Freeman, turning to face the bridge.

“I’ll be taking Mariner aboard the _Argentina_ , Captain.” Said Jonas, making Freeman whip around, “Non-negotiable.”

Freeman looked at Beckett, before sighing, “Very well.”

Jonas jerked his head, silently ordering Mariner to the turbolift. A few minutes later, Beckett was standing aboard the Argentina for the first time in five years, she followed Jonas to the turbolift.

“Computer, halt turbolift.” Said Jonas, before turning to look at Beckett, “I neglected to say before hand, but for this mission I am promoting you to the rank of Lieutenant. Whether you remain at that rank after this mission has been completed is up to you. However, I suggest you change your uniform, I don’t want to see my Chief of Security running around in red.”

Beckett felt him add a pip to her collar, before he resumed the turbolift.

“You excused it in the war.” Said Beckett, getting a snort from Jonas.

“Well, considering that your predecessor was killed shortly before the War broke out, we didn’t have much time to consider changing wardrobes.” Said Jonas, stepping out of the turbolift, silently gesturing to a yellow uniform jacket on the tactical station. Beckett picked up the jacket and went into the conference room, re-emerging a couple minutes later.

“Lieutenant, have the rest of the fleet fallen into formation?” Asked Jonas, looking back at Beckett.

“Sir, star ships _Cerritos, Vancouver, Hound, Macedonia, Shinano, Houston_ and _Mayflower_ have all fallen into formation and have signalled they are ready for warp.” Reported the Operations Officer.

“Well,” Said Jonas, a small smirk adorning his face, “Let’s not keep them waiting, Engage.”

Beckett heard the distinctive whine that accompanied an Akira Class when it powered up for warp, before the view screen flashed and they entered warp.

Almost immediately after dropping out of warp, the _Argentina_ rocked to the side.

“Report!” Ordered the Admiral, looking over at Ops.

“The _Mayflower_ just warped into an asteroid, Sir.” Said the Operations Officer, “There isn’t an asteroid belt on sensors, but the way they went up gives that impression.”

“Activated the forward view screen.” Order Jonas, showing a sea of rocks floating between the fleet of ships and the planet.

“Wasn’t there a moon here?” Asked the Science Officer, turning to look at everyone.

The Argentina shook again, making Beckett grip onto the console.

“Captain, three Hideki class ship approaching on an attack vector.” Said Mariner, bracing herself as the ship shook again.

“Return fire.” Ordered Jonas, as the ship shook again.

“Returning fire, Captain.” Said Beckett, firing a spread of quantum torpedoes.

“Hull breach on deck six, Captain.” Reported the Operations Officer, “they’re somehow penetrating our shields.”

“Sir, the _Hound, Houston, Shinino, Macedonia_ and _Vancouver_ are taking evasive manoeuvres, they’re taking refuge in the larger asteroids.” Reported Beckett, making Jonas whip around.

“Can you locate them?” Demanded Jonas, anger in his tone.

“No, the mineral content of the asteroids is too thick for our sensors,” Said Beckett, as the console behind her sparked, “The _Vancouver_ was remodulating her shields as she took cover though.”

“What about the _Cerritos_?” Asked Jonas, getting Beckett to look at her console.

“They’re…” Beckett trailed off, before shaking her head, “They’re launching escape pods, their Warp Core has started to breach.”

The Argentina shook as the _Cerritos_ went up.

“They’re being picked up by the Cardassians, Captain.” Said Beckett, silently praying that her friends made it out, “They’re being taken to the planet.”

“So, there is a facility there.” Breathed Jonas, looking at the helmsman, “Take us toward the planet.”

“Captain?!” Exclaimed the first officer, “That’d suicide!”

“Follow my orders, ensign.” Said Jonas, as the Argentina sped up, until she was situated in orbit above the planet.

“The Cardassians are, are ignoring us, sir.” Said the Operations Officer, “They’re just ignoring us.”

“Scan the surface, let’s see where they’re taking our people.” Said Jonas, as Ops scanned the surface.

“Sir, a facility has been found, it’s large, almost the size of a small city.” Said Ops, as Jonas turned to his first officer.

“Commander, take an away team, find out the general population and report back to me.” Ordered Jonas, as the first officer got up, “Take Mariner with you and grab some pattern enhancers.”

The commander nodded, gesturing for Mariner to follow. Mariner soon found herself in the transporter room with a couple security officers, the chief engineer and the Commander.

“We have the pattern enhancers and a couple crates of medical supplies and weapons,” Said the Chief Engineer, looking around the group, “in case things get nasty.”

“Let’s hope they don’t.” Said Beckett, stepping onto the transporter pad.

“Energize.” Said the Commander, as the chief sent them down.

**_ S _ **

Mariner looked around. They were in a forest, the sun shone through the trees. It was worlds like this that made Mariner remember why she joined Starfleet.

“We’re a kilometre or so from the facility, which is south of us.” Said the Chief Engineer, as another away team joined them, “We can set up a camp here, until we’re safe to beam out.”

“Mariner, I want you to take a team and infiltrate the facility, get as many as you can to leave.” Said the Commander, “We’ll probably be here a while.”

“Yes, sir.” Said Beckett, before gesturing for the other security officers to fall in behind her.

Before Beckett knew it, they had arrived.

“Well, that’s considerate.” Said a security officer, “They left the door open for us.”

“Which begs the question,” Said Beckett, looking around, “are they lackadaisical or are they waiting for us?”

Beckett tentatively stepped through the gate, before heading towards the nearest building. A hand suddenly shot out and clamped itself around Beckett’s mouth.

“Don’t panic, it’s just me.” Said Ransom, making Beckett sag.

“What the hell?” Whispered Beckett, spinning to face Ransom, “Why are you lurking in the shadows?”

“Because the Captain spotted this area when they brought us here, told me to keep an eye on in case any away teams used it as an entrance.” Said Ransom, as he started to lead Beckett and her team towards the others, “A large deal are wounded, but they can at least walk, if nothing else.”

“Okay, how many survive the _Cerritos_?” Asked Beckett, as Ransom lead them down into a cave underneath the structure.

“Almost everyone,” Said Ransom, “Billups and a few officers remained behind to keep the core from going as long a possible, T’Ana and Shaxs were injured when the Cardassians brought us aboard. Although, get this, they think the war is still going on.”

“What?” Asked Beckett, looking at Ransom.

“Yeah, it’s as if no one told them over half of Cardassia was razed to the ground by the Dominion.” Replied Ransom, as they arrived, “Captain, we got some company.”

Captain Freeman looked around and saw Beckett, before rushing towards her and embracing her, saying, “Oh, thank goodness.”

“Our shields were knocked offline when the Mayflower went up.” Said Rutherford, with Tendi close behind him, “We had a coolant leak almost immediately.”

Beckett looked around them, “Where’s Boimler?”

Rutherford winced, “His console went up in his face, he’s being treated by some of the residents.”

Beckett nodded, before heading over to the wounded, checking their shoes until she found Boimler’s, since he was the only one on the ship that made sure his shoes were beyond regulation standard. She quickly found his shoes, but froze when she saw who was treating him.

“So, Beckett is one of your best friends?” Asked Sarah, her hair still kept in the classic braid she always had.

“Yeah, I mean she’d kill if I ever told anyone, but after I found out she served in the Dominion War, I looked up her service record,” Said Boimler, sounding as if someone had force fed him a narcotic, “Did you know that she hasn’t been counting the ships she’s commanded?”

“Really?” Said Sarah, quietly, as Boimler prattled on about Beckett.

“Yeah! Did-did you know she punched Admiral Nechayev?” Slurred Boimler, his eyes glazed over, “Now she says the Admiral asks for her two front teeth for Christmas.”

Boimler suddenly gagged, before rolling over and throwing up on Beckett’s shoes.

“Nice to see you too, Boims.” Said Beckett, getting Sarah to look up.

“Beck!” Jumping over the wounded Boimler, Sarah grabbed her sister. Beckett reciprocated, feeling tears pool in her eyes.

“I’ve missed you,” Whispered Beckett, feeling her throat tighten, “I’ve missed you so, so much.”

“Ditto.” Whispered Sarah, before jumping back, “Oh! You need to see Mike and Solek, The Captain’s currently dealing with something important, but he’ll want to see you too.”

Beckett froze, “I-I’m sorry, did you just say, ‘the Captain’?” Asked Beckett, dread filling her stomache.

“Yeah, he was beam off the bridge at roughly the same time I was beamed out of space,” Said Sarah, “I had to go to a doctor for a couple of years before I was given a clean bill of health.”

“The Captain can’t be here.” Said Beckett, horror slowly filling her, “If he’s here then…Fuck, I need to speak to Mom!”

“What?” Asked Sarah, as Beckett rushed off, “Mom’s here too?”

“Brad was assigned to the _Cerritos_ , I was as well, until we were briefed on the facility.” Said Beckett, running towards the entrance, “The assignment was given by Admiral Jonas.”

“What are they a relative of the Captain?” Asked Sarah, as Beckett skidded to a halt.

“No, Admiral Jonas _is_ the Captain.” Said Beckett, before she bumped into Ransom.

“Commander, where’s the Captain?” Asked Beckett, looking around.

“Talking with a medic,” Said Ransom, “Apparently, she suffered a concussion.”

“We were brought here by a Changeling.” Said Beckett, making Ransom freeze.

“So, it’s safe to assume that Command doesn’t know about this facility or the people held captive here.” Said Ransom, making Sarah frown.

“Captive?” Asked Sarah, “What you think this is a prison?”

“It isn’t?” Asked Beckett, whipping to look at Sarah.

“No, the Cardassians here are defectors,” Said Sarah, “They turned their backs on the Dominion and have been helping us survive ever since.”

“Sarah, the war’s over.” Said Beckett, getting a sigh from Sarah.

“Yeah, and Earth, Vulcan and Andoria have been destroyed, Tellar Prime’s atmosphere is alight, and the Dominion control the entire Quadrant.” Said Sarah, bitterly, “Two of your ships were so badly damaged they blew up as soon as they dropped out of warp.”

“The _Mayflower_ went up because it rammed an asteroid at Warp 8, the _Cerritos_ was caught in the explosion and went into a catastrophic cascade that was triggered by a coolant leak.” Said Ransom, “The Dominion surrendered five years ago.”

“But the official Starfleet channels have been reporting the Dominion won the war.” Said Sarah, as Freeman came back in with a Cardassian Gul.

“You’re not going to believe what I’ve just heard.” Said Freeman, only for Beckett to start talking.

“Starfleet’s gone and over half the Quadrant’s been destroyed?” Freeman stared at her, “Sarah’s been filling us in.”

Carol turned and looked at her youngest.

“Hi, mom.” Said Sarah, weakly.

Carol quickly swept Sarah into a hug, while Mariner walked outside.

“Mariner to away team.” Said Beckett, tapping her combadge.

 _“Away team here.”_ Came the Commander’s voice.

“Commander, it’s safe for the away team to move into the settlement.” Said Beckett, “The Cardassians are defectors from the Dominion and there’s something that’s best discussed in person.”

_“The entire away team?”_

“Yes, the entire away team.” Responded Beckett, before tapping her combadge again.

Beckett made her way back inside, before heading towards the Gul.

“Is there any way for you to get a message off the planet?” Asked Freeman, as Beckett approached.

“There are the ships, but most of their communication systems were damaged when the moon went.” Said the Gul, “But, perhaps the ship you arrived in could.”

“The ship we arrived in, we’ve found recently, is under the command of a Changeling.” Said Beckett, standing next to her mother and sister.

“We could use the com array that was salvaged from the _Gallipoli_.” Said Sarah, “With the correct modifications, it should be able to reach into Federation territory.”

“Well, the away team is coming here,” Said Beckett, turning to face the Gul and her mother fully, “They’re a kilometre to the north, they’ll have some equipment with them.”

The ground suddenly shook, sending everyone to the ground. The Cardassian’s communicator suddenly sparked to life.

 _“Sir, the Federation ship just fired on the planet.”_ Came the voice of another Cardassian.

“How far away was the target?” Asked the Gul, lead starting to line his stomache.

 _“Approximately one kilometre north of your position.”_ Said the Cardassian, making Beckett’s heart drop.

“This was never a rescue mission.” Said Freeman, anger clear in her eyes, “That Changeling heard about the outpost and wanted to destroy it without Command knowing about it.”

“Perhaps one of the other ships got a distress signal out.” Suggested Beckett, getting looks from everyone, “The _Vancouve_ r was remodulating her shields, before she hid in the asteroids, perhaps she, or one of the other ships, sent out a distress signal.”

 _“Commander Byrne to Lieutenant Mariner.”_ Said Beckett’s combadge.

“Mariner here.” Responded Mariner.

 _“One of the Cardassian Vessels fired a Photon Torpedo at us,”_ Said the Commander, her voice shaky, _“As many of us took cover, but we have a few casualties.”_

“Commander, I recommend that you leave the dead behind,” Said Mariner, almost immediately slipping into soldier mode, “take their badges or other personal effects if necessary, but corpses will only weigh you down.”

_“Understood, see you in a few minutes.”_

Mariner sighed, before looking at the other officers, “Are there any ships that are space worthy?”

“The _Archangel_ and the _Harvard_ are, they’re big enough to fit the entire population and they can pack a punch.” Said Sarah, before grabbing a makeshift communicator from her belt, “Captain Jonas became paranoid that our normal frequencies were being monitored, so he had some engineers make some new communicators.”

Sarah flipped the communicator until it folded back on itself, before fiddling with a dial.

A siren started going off, making everyone look up.

“Alright, everyone get what you need,” Said a Commander, as the surviving members of the away team arrived, “and head for the ships, tactical officers report to your captains, doctors, wounded, engineers and sciences, head for the _Harvard_ and _Archangel_ , command crews will be joining you shortly.”

Beckett heard someone approaching her from behind, turning to face them, she received a cut along her cheek.

“Agh, what the fuck?!” Yelled Mariner, her hand going to her face.

“Sorry, I had to make sure.” Said Captain Jonas, before pulling Beckett into a hug, “It’s good to see you.”

“Likewise.” Said Beckett, before she turned to Commander Byrne, “Commander, did the Admiral change the access codes?”

“No, he said he never saw a reason to.” Said Byrne, looking at Captain Jonas, “The Admiral is a Changeling, isn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Replied Beckett, before turning back to Jonas, “Fancy going and getting the _Argentina_ back?”

Jonas smirked, “Show me my ship.”

**_ S _ **

The _USS Harvard_ , a Defiant Class warship and the _USS Archangel_ , an Intrepid Class science vessel, slowly ascended from the surface of the planet.

“The _Cerritos_ ’s warp core caused the _Argentina_ to lose her shields,” Said Beckett, going over her PADD with Captain Jonas and Dr. Solek, “we’ll need to perform a site to site transport for the entire crew, while simultaneously contacting the rest of the fleet. Captain, I recommend, if we can’t get the _Argentina_ back, that we trigger the self-destruct sequence from engineering.”

Jonas frowned, before he nodded, “I don’t like it, but I won’t have my ship fall into enemy hands.”

The _Archangel_ shook as the _Argentina_ fired on her.

Mike stood off to the side, frowning, “Do you really need to go?”

Beckett sighed, before approaching him and placing a hand on his cheek, “Honey, I’ll be fine. It’s nothing I haven’t done before.”

Mike placed his hand over hers, “Promise me, you’ll come back.”

“Don’t worry,” Smiled Beckett, “I’ve still got some calls to make.”

The two shared a brief kiss, while Sarah pretended to gag and the Captain and Solek raising their eyebrows. The _Archangel_ shook again.

“That’s our que.” Said Jonas, as Beckett made her way back over to them, before they stood on the transporter pad, “Energise.”

Beckett found herself in engineering of the _USS Argentina_ , Dr. Solek and Captain Jonas, already setting up the self-destruct.

“Computer, recognise voice pattern, Captain Marcus Jonas,” The computer beeped, “Initiate self-destruct sequence. Authorisation; Jonas-three-Alpha-two-two-seven.”

“Computer, recognised voice pattern, Commander Solek, confirm self-destruct sequence. Authorisation; Solek, three-four-four-beta-two-two-nine.”

“Computer, recognise voice pattern, Lieutenant Beckett Mariner, confirm self-destruct sequence. Authorisation; Mariner-seven-two-delta-gamma-nine-three.”

“Computer, recognise voice pattern, Captain Marcus Jonas, complete self-destruct sequence, set timer for five minutes on a silent countdown.”

The computer beeped, _“Self-destruct initiated, warp core will overload in five minutes, there will be no more audio warnings.”_

“Beckett to _Archangel_ ,” Said Beckett, after conducting a quick scan of the ship, “did you get everyone?”

 _“Everyone, except that Changeling.”_ Came Rutherford’s voice, _“I’m preparing to beam you back.”_

“I’m afraid you’re not going anywhere.” Said the Changeling, advancing toward the group of three, “We will control this quadrant and everyone in it, and your pathetic species will be wiped from the face of the galaxy.”

The Changeling dodged a tackle from Dr. Solek, “I am afraid, there is no logic to your conclusions.”

“There is every logic,” Sneered the Changeling, “we have eyes everywhere, even on your little ships.”

“Great.” Muttered Mariner, as she aimed her phaser at the Changeling.

The Changeling’s smirk grew wider, “How else do you think we knew about your fleet headed for Tyra?”

Beckett froze, as did Captain Jonas. Solek threw a crate of coolant at the Changeling, just as the transporters beamed Beckett and Jonas out.

“NO!” Screamed Mariner, as the transporter left Solek behind with the Changeling.

Beckett stumbled, as she arrived in the Archangel. Jonas slumped forwards.

“We had a spy.” Muttered Jonas, rage dancing in his eyes, “We had a fucking spy, giving the Dominion information.”

The Archangel shook as the Argentina exploded.

 _“Bridge to Captain Jonas,”_ Said a voice from the Combadge, _“Three Jem’Hadar warships are approaching us on an attack vector.”_

“What’s our current staffing on the Bridge?” Asked Jonas, gesturing for Beckett to follow him.

 _“Ensign Boimler is at the conn, Ensign Mariner is currently at Ops,”_ Reported the Officer, _“We have no one at tactical and Dr. T’Ana and her staff have taken the Med-bay, Ensign Tendi is currently manning the science station and Ensign Rutherford is in Engineering.”_

“I’ve got a Tactical Officer with me,” Said Jonas, “Red Alert, all hands to battle stations.”

The corridor went red, as Beckett and Jonas stepped into a turbolift.

“Bridge.” Said Jonas, crisply.

Upon arriving on the bridge, Beckett took position at the Tactical/Security station.

“Everyone,” Said Captain Jonas, “be brave, be alert, be precise. Power phasers, target the nearest Jem’Hadar vessel and fire.”

“Aye, Captain.” Said Beckett, sending a spread of torpedoes and phaser bursts at the warships.

The _Archangel_ shook at the warships returned fire. The _Harvard_ darted around the ships, firing as many shots at the Dominion as it could, before being hit with a Breen energy draining torpedo. The _Archangel_ got between the _Harvard_ and the Warships, just as the rest of the fleet re-emerged from the Asteroids the six vessels evening out the fight, until ten more Jem’Hadar warships dropped out of warp.

“Captain, one of those ships is a carrier,” Said Sarah, her fingers dancing across the console, “we’re about to have some fighters on our hands.”

The science station beeped, getting Tendi to look at it, “Captain, there are sixteen more star ships approaching. It’s Starfleet.”

Moments later, the ships fell out of warp.

“Star ships _Farragut, Voyager, Titan, Challenger, Defiant, Discovery, Glenn, Thunderchild, Norway, Challenger, Oakland, Quito, Merced, Victory, Venture_ and _Enterprise_ have just dropped out of warp, Captain.” Reported Sarah, “The _Enterprise_ is hailing us.”

“On screen.” Commanded Jonas, as the view screen sparked to life.

 _“Admiral Jonas,”_ Greeted Captain Picard, _“Forgive me for being blunt, but you look very different from when I last saw you.”_

“That wasn’t me, Captain,” Said Jonas, his voice dark, “that was a Changeling, it was impersonating me since the Battle of Tyra.”

Picard frowned, before looking to the side as his first officer said something to him. Picard turned back to the screen.

 _“It appears the Dominion ships are powering down their weapons.”_ Said Picard, getting out of his chair, _“They’ve just transmitted their surrender.”_

“I’m not surprised,” Remarked Jonas, relief evident in his tone, “They just witnessed an attack fleet led by the Flagship of the Federation drop out of warp, drastically outnumbering their thirteen ships to twenty-two.”

Picard nodded, before saying, _“Although, it could also be that we have one of their Founders with us and they ordered them to stand down.”_

Jonas looked confused, before letting out a laugh, “That’s what took you so long, you had to get Odo.”

Picard nodded, _“It now seems, out only duty is to escort you back to Federation Space.”_

Jonas let out a small laugh, “That, would be brilliant.”

**_ S _ **

Beckett nervously tugged on her dress uniform, following the reports given by the Captains, as well as Captain Jonas’s personal account, Command had opted to hold a mass funeral for all the Officers lost, as well as reinstating the Officers that had survived the Battle of Tyra.

Mike gently grabbed her hand, “Calm down, everything’s going to be fine.”

Beckett gave him a small smile, as Admiral Nechayev droned on. Solek’s memorial was shorter than the others, consisting only of achievements and his postings.

“Samuel Rutherford, D’Vana Tendi, Bradward Boimler, Beckett Mariner, fall in.” Called a rear admiral. Mike gave Beckett a small push, snapping her back to reality before she joined her fellow ensigns.

“Based upon the reports given by Captains Freeman, Jonas and Byrne, you four served with distinction during the battle,” Said Nechayev, Beckett hiding a wince, “they believe that, had you not been there, there would’ve been further casualties.”

Beckett had a sinking feeling about where this was going.

“They have put in a request, and we have no problems with it,” Said Nechayev, “that each of you be promoted to the rank of Lieutenant.”

Beckett heard Boimler’s sharp intake of breath, biting the inside of her cheek to prevent a snicker escaping at the thought of Boimler fainting because he got promoted.

“And, given the circumstances of your prior demotion, Mariner, it has also been decided that you are to attend biweekly visits to a counsellor.” Said Nechayev, making Beckett’s stomache drop.

“Yes, Admiral.” Said Beckett, knowing, that since it was said in front of several of her crew mates, she wouldn’t be able to duck out of the appointments.

Their new pips were pinned to their collars, before the four of them snapped into a salute and were dismissed.

“I don’t believe it.” Wheezed Boimler, slumping against a wall.

“Yeah, I have to visit a shrink.” Said Mariner, folding her arms.

“Hey.” Protested Tendi, sending a small glare at Mariner.

“Wait, it’s you?” Demanded Mariner, her mouth dropping open.

Tendi nodded, a Mariner let out a laugh, “I thought it was going to be crusty old dude.”

Rutherford was quietly looking down at his PADD, a small frown on his features.

“You okay?” Asked Boimler, taking note that the Cyborg was unsure about something.

“They’ve weighed in each of the surviving Engineering staff from the _Cerritos_.” Said Rutherford, “Since Commander Billups remained behind when the core went.”

“So, who’re you reporting to?” Asked Mariner, folding her arms.

“The captain.” Said Rutherford, quietly.

“What?” Gasped Tendi, her eyes lighting up.

“Apparently Commander Billups recommended that I replace him.” Said Rutherford, sliding down to the floor, “I’m not sure if I’m ready for it.”

“Sam,” Said Mariner, crouching down beside him, “I’m going to say this, and it might be hard to believe, but I’ve been two head of department, one of the _Argentina_ and that brief episode on the _Cerritos_ , and if it taught me anything, no one is ever ready. If they’re ready, then they don’t know what it means, the number of people that will depend on you.”

Rutherford looked over at her, “So, you’re saying that, if someone think’s they’re ready, it means they’re not ready, but if they don’t think they’re ready, thent hey are ready?” Beckett nodded.

“During the war, after Tyra, I was placed in command of a Miranda Class star ship, the _USS Puerto_ Rico, essentially, it was my first command.” Said Beckett, a small smile gracing her face, “It was borderline falling apart, with every little battle knocking more things off the walls. I was never ready to face it, I never had the certainty to wake up a go ‘okay, this is how today will go.’ Sure, there were quiet days, but being ready for the position is not the same a being ready for the requirements. You put the safety of the ship and crew ahead of yourself. If you’re concerned more about the ship and the people in your care, then you’re the right pick.”

Rutherford gave Mariner a small smile, as her face fell, “I just gave a fucking inspirational speech, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, you did.” Chuckled Rutherford, as the four started to descend into laughter.

“And I got it on recording.” Came Sarah’s chirrupy voice.

“Great, just what I need, everyone thinking I’m a total sap.” Groaned Mariner, burying her face in her hands.

“Well, it’s something you get from Mom and Dad.” Said Sarah, “Although, I think we’ll all be seeing more of each other. Nechayev just told Mom that, apparently, the _USS Cerritos_ had become quite famous amongst the newer members of the Federation and the _USS San Juan_ was being refitted and renamed in honour of the _Cerritos_.”

“So, we’re all on the Cerritos?” Asked Mariner, getting a nod from Sarah.

“Mike’s been assigned to Dr. T’Ana, he would’ve told you himself, but he said he had a call to make.” Said Sarah, as Mike made his way over to them, “Ooh, he looks like he wants to ask you a serious question.”

**_ S _ **

Beckett adjusted her uniform in the turbolift, she’d been named the Chief Tactical Officer, something Shaxs wasn’t too happy about, since it meant he couldn’t aim at anything. Of course, the Captain reminded him that he could, since there was access to weapons from most of the consoles.

Beckett took a deep breath, before stepping onto the bridge.

“Welcome aboard, Lieutenant.” Said Commander Ransom, greeting her as she walked in, “I hear you and Lieutenant Richards are going to be busy for the next couple of weeks.”

“Can you blame us?” Asked Beckett, approaching her station, “We thought the other was dead for five years and we’ve just found each other again, and who knows, perhaps you’ll catch the bouquet and meet a nice lad and have many babies.”

There was a loud snort that ripple through the bridge.

“Hilarious.” Said Ransom, laughing himself, “How’s the tactical report coming?”

“Torpedoes and Phasers are optimal, although the Shields may need a bit tweaking. But, otherwise, we’re good to go.” Reported Beckett, handing a PADD over to Ransom.

“Good, I’ll be sure to let the Captain know.” Said Ransom, quietly acknowledging the report.

A few moments later, Captain Freeman walked onto the bridge, “Anything to report?”

“No, Captain, everything’s green.” Reported Boimler, from his place at the helm, “Starbase 96 is giving us the all-clear for departure.”

“Is everyone on board?” Asked Freeman, looking over at Ops.

“Everyone is present and accounted for, Captain.” Said Sarah, her fingers dancing across the console.

“Well, we all know our mission,” Said Freeman, “Contact a potential member of the Federation and get everything smoothed over for their entry. Set course for the Polaris VII cluster, warp 4.”

“Aye, Captain, Polaris VII cluster, Warp 4.” Said Boimler, prepping the ship.

“Hit it.” Said Captain Freeman.


End file.
